Being a Boss is Hard
by Okki
Summary: HIATUS! #Translated fic; originally by Noname-NN# Chap 2/Hiatus. Bahkan anggota dari famiglia mafia terkuat pun, takut sama fangirls. RnR?
1. The Boss and Paperwork

_**Disclamer [**Anime/Manga**]: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira_

_**Disclaimer [**FanFiction**]: **Being a Boss is Hard by Noname-NN_

_**Note: **OOC. TYL. Maybe you'll find some typos I made ;_;  
Nah jadi ini setting TYL-nya bukan TYL yang pas Tsuna ngelawan Byakuran yah. Tapi TYL yang abis reperantives battle deh kayaknya :\ _

* * *

_Permulaan:_

_Aku mencoba dan mencoba dan MENCOBA. Tapi sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, aku gagal. Aku menyerah, aku nggak akan mencoba untuk kabur dari paperwork – paperwork ini. Aku hanya akan duduk dan melakukan apapun yang ku bisa untuk mendamaikan pikiranku. Untuk beberapa alasan, karena kedamaian ini, sekarang aku menemukan dinding yang menarik untuk dilihat. _

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Tsuna tidak mengerjakan apa pun kecuali mengerjakan _paperwork_nya." Yamamoto _sweatdrop_. Kenyataan tentang bossnya yang tidak mencoba melakukan apa pun untuk berhenti mengerjakan _paperwork_ itu agak…aneh dan mengganggu.

"Mungkin akhirnya dia menyerah?" Ujar Lambo yang membuat yang lainnya bilang "Naaah." Semenjak boss mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengerjakan _paperwork_, sesuatu selalu terjadi.

"_Jyuudaime_ tidak mungkin menyerah semudah itu," kata Gokudera, curiga dan membuat mereka kembali mengingat segalanya. Boss mereka pernah sekali, membuat mereka percaya, kalau dia mau menyerah. Betapa bodohnya mereka waktu itu, bisa percaya padanya begitu saja. Waktu itu boss mereka menjadi seorang pria yang romantis yang memakai gorden untuk dijadikan tali untuk turun ke lantai bawah lewat jendela. Tapi sayangnya gorden itu berpikir kalau pria romantis ini terlalu berat, dan akhirnya gorden itu robek, membuat pria itu jatuh. Dan yeah, itu berhasil membuatnya terkilir.

"Kalian terlalu paranoid," kata Mukuro terus terang.

Melihat sang ilusionis meragukan dirinya sendiri, Chrome langsung mendekati Mukuro. "Mukuro-_sama_, kau yakin? Tentang itu?" Keringat mengalir di pipi Mukuro membuat _guardians_ lainnya ikut meragukannya.

Ini semua kembali mengingatkan mereka tentang apa yang bossnya pernah lakukan. Dia memberitahu mereka kalau mereka terlalu paranoid. Dia hanya ingin menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka, kalau-kalau mereka bosan. Mereka membiarkannya. Boss mereka menawarkan mereka kue yang keliatannya sangat enak—sebenarnya kue itu buatannya Bianchi—, mereka menerima kue itu. Tapi sayangnya kue itu membuat mereka kena diare. Beruntung waktu itu Hibari memakan cemilan punyanya sendiri, jadi dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak keracunan. Jadi, akhirnya, Hibari meng-_kamikorosu_ herbivor – herbivor itu, membuat para _guardians_ mengernyit kesakitan.

"Aku berpikir kalau Sawada sudah menyerah TO THE EXTREME," kata Ryohei. Dan itu membuat yang lainnya tambah ragu-ragu. Ada alasan mereka untuk tidak percaya padanya, karena dia pernah sekali, jadi bagian dari rencana boss mereka untuk kabur dariperkejaannya. Oh, betapa bodohnya mereka dulu, percaya pada orang seperti Ryohei. Mereka jadi makin tidak yakin, mereka tidak tau bahaya apa yang akan menimpa mereka atau pun bahaya apa yang akan menimpa boss mereka.

Bagaikan memiliki intuisi, Hibari mendesis, "Herbivor bodoh. Berhenti merengut seperti herbivor seperti itu. Dia tidak sedang merencanakan apa pun." Mendengar sang _cloud guardian _yang kejam itu mengatakan hal seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja, yang lainnya jadi lebih tenang, oh betapa leganya mereka.

Ada rambut coklat yang terlihat dari pintu, seseorang dengan handuk mandi yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengenakan kaus biasa, diam-diam sedang mengintip. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mengadakan rapat tanpaku? Rapat tentang apa?"

OH. TUHAN.

Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran para _guardians_. Kenapa boss mereka malah pakai kaus biasa, bukannya pakai baju resminya? Kenapa dia bisa ada di luar kant— OH SIALAN DIA KELUAR DARI KANTORNYA. Sial.

Yeah, kalian benar. Orang – orang ini memang TERLALU paranoid.

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang ulang tahunmu," jawab Mukuro asal.

"Ulang tahunku? Kan masih bulan depan."

Hibari men_death glare_ Tsuna lalu mengeluarkan tonfanya dari lengan bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini herbivor? Seharusnya kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Whoah! Whoah! Sabar Hibari! Aku tau, aku pernah melakukan banyak sekali hal – hal kejam padamu, seperti… mencoba untuk kabur dari _paperwork_ dan sejenisnya, tapi AKU SUDAH MENYERAH. Paham? Aku benar-benar menyerah, jadi sekarang tolong izinkan aku pergi piknik dengan pacarku dengan pakaian yang BIASA saja, oke? Waktu senggangku hanya tersisa 20 menit, aku akan pergi selama satu jam, dan tolong JANGAN LAKUKAN APA PUN. APA PUN YANG AKAN MEMBUATKU MENGERJAKAN LEBIH BANYAK _PAPERWORK_. Selain itu, Reborn telah memperbolehkanku, hanya satu jam saja. Oh yeah, aku pergi. Aku tidak mau dia menungguku."

Dengan itu, Tsuna pergi, meninggalkan sekumpulan orang – orang yang kebingungan itu. Oh, kalau kalian melihat wajah mereka sekarang, kalian pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pria tinggi dengan fedora duduk sambil menyesap kopinya. "Chaos."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera memanggilnya dengan antusias, lalu menanyakan darimana saja dia, dan darimana dia bisa mendapatkan kopi tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau aku membiarkan Tsuna pergi," kata Reborn dengan nada datar.

**OH. TUHAN.**

Kali ini, itu dikatakan lebih kencang. Boss mereka kabur lagi, semuanya berpikir kalau dia itu jujur tapi TIDAAAAKK, tidak, dia tidak hanya mencoba menelantarkan paperworknya pada mereka, menyebalkan. Dengan cepat mereka bangun dari tempat mereka duduk, lalu pergi ke ruangan masing-masing untuk membuat penyamaran yang sempurna. Pikiran mereka semua sama, _**Kita akan menghancurkan kencannya**_.

"Paranoid idiot." Reborn menyeringai, lalu keluar dari ruang pertemuan. _Oh, hari ini akan jadi menyenangkan, aku berpikir berapa banyak paperwork yang akan bertambah, _pikirnya. Dengan itu pria dengan fedora berharap kebahagian di sekeliling Vongola HQ.

* * *

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" seorang wanita berambut oranye yang bernama Kyoko melambai ke seseorang berambut coklat yang berlari ke arahnya.

Seseorang berambut coklat bernama Tsuna itu balas melambai. "Yo! Kyoko-chan!"

"Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu menunggu Kyoko-chan?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya dan dengan suara yang dalam. Ini membuat Kyoko blushing, oh dia berharap Tsuna tidak sibuk setiap waktu. "Ti-tidak… Sebenarnya aku juga baru sampai di sini," Kyoko membalas, menggenggam keranjang di tangannya lebih erat.

"Oh _well_, ayo gelar tikarnya di sana, kita bisa memandangi langit lebih baik di sana, kita juga bisa terkena angin sepoi-sepoi di sana." Tsuna menunjuk ke satu arah, Kyoko tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terlalu fokus memandangi wajah tampan Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko langsung tersadar dan dia berjalan ke arah yang Tsuna tunjukkan tadi. Dia menggelar tikar dan mengeluarkan kue.

"Wow! Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Aku telah mencarinya sebelumnya, tapi tak berhasil kutemukan."

"Aku membelinya di dekat Restauran _Shabu-shabu_, mereka punya berbagai macam kue di sana!" kata Kyoko senang seraya memakan kuenya bersama Tsuna. Dia berharap Tsuna tidak selalu sibuk setiap waktu, dia berharap agar Tsuna selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Hm, Kyoko-chan, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke mansion Vongola? Aku dan Ryohei-nii benar-benar merasa kesepian tanpamu." Kedua mata Kyoko langsung bersinar seperti bintang, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Tsuna setiap hari.

Kyoko melompat gembira, membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil. "YES! YES!"

Tsuna tersenyum ke Kyoko yang wajahnya hampir semerah tomat. "Tunggu aku, aku ingin ke toilet terdekat." Kyoko menangguk dan Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyum_ bishie_ lainnya. Dia pun pergi dari penglihatan Kyoko. Kyoko menghela napas, dia sendiri lagi.

* * *

"Yo! Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia mendapatkan sosok Bianchi yang menggunakan goggles dan Gokudera mengenakan baju santai. Kyoko menyapa mereka. Gokudera dan Bianchi duduk di dekatnya.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyoko.

Gokudera dan Bianchi mengabaikannya, mereka sedang fokus dengan potongan kue yang sudah digigit di hadapan mereka. "Apa ini milik Tsuna?" tanya Bianchi. Kyoko mengangguk. Lalu Bianchi menyentuh kue itu, dan memakannya sedikit. "Ini enak," katanya, dan dia dan Gokudera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Kyoko secepatnya. Membuat Kyoko kebingungan.

* * *

"Aku kembaaliii~~~" Tsuna langsung duduk dan memakan kuenya lagi.

Kyoko tersenyum padanya. Dia memperhatikan Tsuna dengan kedua matanya. Tsuna memiliki iris berwarna cokelat yang terlihat begitu tenang, dan gaya rambutnya yang menarik. Dia mengenakan polo berlengan panjang, agak kebesaran. Lengannya dilipat, sehingga kulitnya yang pucat terlihat, oh dia punya otot juga. Pipinya agak berwarna kemerahan, dan agak cubby, dan dagunya juga lumanyan kecil. Dia juga memili—

"Kyoko-chan? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Kyoko tersadar dari pikirannya lalu menggeleng. Dia pun mendapat senyuman seperti-pangeran-yang begitu mengagumkan dari Tsuna. Kyoko pastinya akan sangat menyukai hari ini.

_**TIIIIMMMEE SKIIIPP**_

Satu jam berlalu dan makanan juga sudah habis semua.

Tsuna menepuk perutnya. "Yeah! Aku kenyang!" Kyoko memasukkan piring – piring ke dalam keranjang, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya… "Tunggu, kau jadi tinggal di mansion, kan?" Kyoko lupa akan hal itu, lalu wajahnya memerah, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? "Oh well, aku akan membantumu membereskan barang – barangmu." ...

Tiba-tiba saja, Lambo dan I-pin dari 10 tahun yang lalu muncul.

"DIAM! DIAM!"

"Lambo anak nakal!"

OH. TUHAN.

Pertama, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di si—OH TUHAN JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA TELAH MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS!  
Kedua, aku sudah memperingati mereka untuk selalu mengawasi Lambo dan I-pin jika tid—OH TUHAN, JANGAN-JANGAN GOKUDERA DAN YANG LAINNYA JUGA KENA TEMBAK TEN YEAR BAZOOKA!  
Ketiga, kenapa mereka ada di luar, di tempat dimana dia sedang piknik? Ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan... OH TUHAN, JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA BERNIAT MENGHANCURKAN KENCANKU!

Instuisi milik Tsuna perlahan-lahan membunuhnya, dia tidak ingin hal – hal seperti itu terjadi, dia benar **benar** tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dan sialnya, sekarang Lambo sedang melemparkan granatnya kemana-mana dan I-pin sedang menggunakan apa pun unt— TUNGGU, APA! GRANAT! OH TIDAK! INI AKAN MEMPERBANYAK _PAPERWORK_KU!

"Oi! Jangan ganggu _Jyuudaime_! Aku akan memukulmu!"

"Diam _BAKADERA_!"

"_Maa~ Maa~_ Tenang Gokudera!"

"Karena kalian sudah berisik, _kamikorosu_."

"Kufufufu, bolehkah aku bergabung dalam kesenangan ini?"

"Mukuro-sama, menurutku itu tidak akan membantu."

"APA KALIAN INGIN MENINGGALKANKU _TO THE EXTREME_!"

**OH. TUHAN.**

Ini tak mungkin terjadi, ini tak mungkin terjadi, ini tak mungkin terjadi, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Oh Tuhanku, apa kau begitu membenciku? Versi muda _guardians_ku, mereka semua menghancurkan kota… HANYA KARENA PERTARUNGAN, Gokudera mengahncurkan bangunan… Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan mereka… Lambo juga mengebom bangunan – bangunan… I-pin mengahncurkan lampu – lampu… Hibari menghancurkan setengah kota… Mukuro menghancurkan setengahnya lagi… Ryohei menghancurkan seluruh jalanan… Sepertinya hanya Chrome saja yang tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman.

**OH. TUHAN.**

_Paperwork – paperwork _itu akan bertambah lebih banyak dari yang Tsuna bayangkan, dia akan terkurung untuk berbulan-bulan hanya untuk menulis dan menulis dan menulis tanpa henti-hentinya. Kehidupannya akan jadi kac— _OH TUHAN, INI TERJADI DI HADAPAN KYOKO-CHAN! Oh bunuh aku sekarang juga, aku tidak ingin ini semua berlanjut._

**BOOM!**

Setelah asap _pink_ itu menghilang, muncul lah sekumpulan orang – orang yang sedang tertawa. Tsuna membelalak, _sialan kenapa mereka tertawa?_

"HAHAHAH! Tsuna-nii berpikir dia bisa kabur dari _paperwork_nya dan menyerahkannya ke Gokudera!"

"Oh tidak! Mie untuk Paman Kawahira!"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan 'Menyerahkan _Paperwork_ pada Gokudera'?" Tsuna benar-benar bingung, dia baru ingat, mungkin satu jam yang lalu dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu Tsuna-nii? Bukankah kau ingin melakukan hal itu?"

"APA KALIAN SEMUA BERCANDA! KALIAN PIKIR AKU BERBOHONG! AKU MEMINTA KALIAN UNTUK SETIDAKNYA MEMBIARKANKU BERSENANG-SENANG WALAU HANYA SATU JAM DAN SEKARANG KALIAN MALAH MENAMBAHKAN SEMBILAN RATUS TUMPUK _PAPERWORK_!"

Tsuna lompat ke sungai lalu keluar, dia benar-benar kesal, dia jadi gila memikirkan berapa bulan yang dia perlukan untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan _paperwork_ itu. Para _guardians_ pun menyadari bahwa betapa PARANOIDnya mereka.

"_Okay_…tak usah dipikirkan… sekarang ayo antarkan Kyoko-chan ke rumahnya untuk mengganti ba—ERG…" sial, perutnya sakit, ini seperti diare yang terjadi hanya sebentar, dia pun jatuh, karena perutnya sakit sekarang wajahnya jadi keungu-unguan. "W-WHAT THE HELL! APA BIANCHI TADI KE SINI?" Tsuna memegangi perutnya, berguling-guling di tanah.

"Aku ingat, tadi Bianchi-san dan Gokudera-san menyentuh kue yang kau makan," seru Kyoko.

Tsuna tidak bisa menahannya lagi, rasanya ingin sekali ia teriak karena kesakitan, tapi sayangnya dia pingsan karena sakit perut.

"_Jyuudaime_!—Tsuna! SA—..." itu semua adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar.

_Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku beristirahat dari paperwork, ketika aku bangun nanti, aku akan berkutat dengan paperwork lagi seperti orang gila, oh tunggu... setidaknya aku harus memberi mereka hukuman... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Walaupun begitu... aku masih BENCI paperwork, jadi ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

_Oh Tuhan, apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalah dalam hidupku? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku sangatlah polos. Ya, aku dulu sering bolos pelajaran dan selalu telat masuk sekolah, tapi itu adalah hal buruk yang seingatku yang pernah kulakukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar guardiansku berhenti mensabotase hidupku? Well terserahlah, setidaknya sekarang aku tau seperti apa seorang boss dengan paperworknya._

* * *

**A/N:** OH YA AMPUN HASNA! TRANSLATE BEGINIAN CUMA 2 HARI, OH YA AMPUN! /ditimpukin/ _Well, just like what I told you, this fic originaly written by Noname-NN_. Saya tertarik translate ini fic karena ini fic lawak, hahaha XD. Fic terlawak selain _Instant Husband by Raidhe_ yang ada di fandomnya bang Gintoki, sama fic _The Unexpected Meeting by the-person-over-the-rainbow _dari fandom KHR tercinta, hahaha.

Oh, _at least _bolehlah di _**REVIEW **_dulu sebelum kalian berkeliling ke fandom yang lain :3


	2. The Boss and Fangirls

_**Disclamer [**Anime/Manga**]: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira_

_**Disclaimer [**FanFiction**]: **Being a Boss is Hard by Noname-NN_

_**Note: **OOC. TYL. Maybe you'll find some typos I made qwq  
Nah jadi ini setting TYL-nya bukan TYL yang pas Tsuna ngelawan Byakuran yah. Tapi TYL yang abis reperantives battle deh kayaknya :\_

* * *

_**Fangirls.**_

Yeah, hal yang mereka takutkan adalah _fangirls_. Ingin rasanya mereka tidak keluar mansion setiap kali ada sekumpulan _fangirls. _Kalau perlu, selamanya.

Ya, setiap kali mereka bertemu dengan sekumpulan _fangirls_, baju mereka pasti selalu saja hancur, rambut mereka pasti selalu jadi acak-acakan atau terpotong, kehilangan sesuatu, dan yang lebih parah, baju mereka diambil.

Nanasnya Mukuro pernah terpotong, terimakasih tuhan itu masih bisa tumbuh lagi.  
Pakaiannya Hibari pernah dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping, terimakasih tuhan tukang jahit itu ada.  
Tanduknya Lambo pernah dicuri, terimakasih tuhan dia masih punya cadangannya.  
Ryohei kehilangan bajunya yang sangat mahal, terimakasih tuhan untung kau kaya.  
_Vongola Gear_nya Yamamoto pernah diambil, terimakasih tuhan mereka mau mengembalikannya.  
Rambutnya Gokudera pernah terpotong dengan potongan yang sangat mengerihkan, terimakasih tuhan salon itu ada.  
Dan… Tsuna…  
Bajunya dicuri, termasuk pakaian dalamnya, oh tuhan terimakasih banyak beruntung Mukuro itu ilusionis dan dia bisa membuatkan baju ilusi untuknya.

Nah, cerita akan kita mulai dari sini.

Sebulan berlalu. Dan sekarang Tsuna sedang istirahat dari paperworknya, ia istirahat sambil memikirkan Kyo- **Ding Dong**

_Well, para pembantu atau butler akan membukakannya._

**Ding Dong**

_What the hell, kenapa mereka belum membukaka—_

Tsuna melihat ke kalender.

_Oh… kemarin aku meliburkan mereka selama satu minggu._

**Ding Dong**

_Ah, aku tau, kenapa para guardiansku tidak membukakan pintu?_

**Ding Dong**

"_What the heck_." Tsuna berdiri dan menuruni tangga, pertama-tama dia mencari para guardiansnya itu, tapi sayangnya ia tidak menemukan mereka. Akhirnya dia membukakan pintu, dan dia malah menemukan para guardiansnya yang bajunya sudah sobek sana sobek sini.

"Wow. Kalian terlihat sangat...sangat...luar biasa …"

"Diam herbivor," Hibari mendesis lalu berjalan melewati bossnya.

"_What the hell_. Kenapa kau lama sekali, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang tidur siang, dan baru bangun. Omong-omong bagaimana kalian bisa keluar? Dan lagi kenapa baju kalian bisa seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna pada para guardiansnya yang sedang menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum padanya, mereka tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi…karena trauma yang diderita Tsuna.

"KITA TADI BERLARI DENGAN _EXTREME_ KARENA DIKEJAR-KEJAR SAMA TRUK!" Ryohei mengangkat tangannya, yang perbannya sudah hancur. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan wajah yang kebingungan to the extreme. Dia membayangkan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tetap hid— Oh sial, dia juga pasti tidak akan mati walau dikejar tiga truk sekaligus. Dia menerima alasan mereka lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Serius deh, kenapa mereka tidak menghindari truknya saja?" ternyata Tsuna masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan para guardiansnya tadi. Dia menghela napas lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Kemarin Tsuna memberitahukan _guardians_nya, kalau dia TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membukakan pintu untuk tamu atau siapa pun jika guardiasnya ada di mansion, tapi kalau mereka tidak ada, ya dia terpaksa harus membukakan pintu. Sekarang dia sedang mengelilingi Vongola HQ untuk mencari seuatu untuk dia patahkan, yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa tumpuk paperwork lagi, jadi dia bisa mengerjakan sesuatu. Sejak kejadian ITU, dia jadi lebih akrab dengan _paperwork_ sekarang.

**Ding Dong**

Tsuna cepat-cepat menggunakan elevator untuk naik ke lantai enam untuk mengecek guardiansnya.

**Ding Dong**

_Sialan mereka tidak ada di sini. Baik akan ku cek lantai satu._

**Ding Dong**

_Lantai 2…_

**Ding Dong**

_Lantai 3…_

**Ding Dong**

_Lantai 4…_

**Ding Dong**

_Lantai 5…_

**Ding Dong**

Kalau BEGITU sekarang ke lantai 6!

Nah mereka kan tidak ada di sana.

**Ding Dong**

_Okay, mungkin itu para guardiansku._

Tsuna langsung lompat dari jendela lalu turun ke bawah dan dengan cepat pergi ke gerbang. Oh betapa bodohnya dia memberikan butler dan pelayannya libur satu minggu, ia berharap, kemarin ia memberikan mereka libur hanya satu hari.

Ia membuka gerbang. "_Geez_, setidaknya kalian beritahu aku dulu kalau kalian ingin per—"

**"GYAAAA!"**

Hibari sedang tidur di gudang bersama dengan _guardians_ lainnya, lalu dia terbangun. "Apa itu tadi?"

Mau tau kenapa mereka tidur di sana? Mereka sedang membantu Gianni membuat kamera untuk di luar, jadi mereka bisa tahu siapa orang yang membunyikan bell di pintu.

Yamamoto bangun lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku pikir, aku mendegar suara teriakan..."

"_Jyuudaime_— OH TIDAK." Gokudera langsung bangun. Dia baru ingat kalau Tsuna belum mengecek tempatnya dan _guardians _tidur.

Pintu dibanting, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu panik dan langsung bangun. Chrome masuk ke ruangan.

"B-b-b-b-boss! Boss…!" Chrome gemetaran, ini membuat yang lainnya ikut panik. Biasanya Chrome tidak seperti ini, ekspresinya selalu datar seperti yang lain. Semuanya cepat-cepat lari keluar dari ruangan menuju gerbang.

**O.O**

OH. TIDAK.

Gerbang tertutup, dan mereka mendegar suara 'KYAAA!' 'KYAAA!' secara berulang. Ini pasti kerjaan…

_**FANGIRLS.**_

Mereka langsung membuka gerbang, para fangirls sudah pergi, dan boss mereka terkapar di tanah, dengan hanya menggunakan boxer saja.

Sial.

**Semenjak saat itu, Tsuna jadi selalu mengulangi mantra "Tolong aku! Tolong aku!" disetiap tidurnya, horror memang, ini sangat mengerihkan.**

_Tuhan, hari ini aku mendapat pengalaman lainnya… pengalaman yang menyeramkan dari fangirls. Apa kau membenciku, tuhan? Sepertinya semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, aku jadi sering kena sial. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Well yeah…seingatku, aku menghina guardiansku ditengah-tengah mengerjakan paperwork kemarin malam… tapi hanya itu saja yang kulakukan! Oh well, setidaknya aku tau bagaimana seorang boss ketika bersama fangirls._

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter ini dikit ya, jatuhnya malah jadi drabbel. Emang udah dari NN-chan-nya ya yang bikin chapter ini dikit :

Makasih **mystic rei**, **SR 2721** sama **Ace-Aihara =**) [Oh terutama buat Aihara-san yang udah ikutin fic VK sama fic ini, awaw :* /oi/dilempar/]

_**Hey, guys. You're all so kind, mind to review?**_


End file.
